


grabby hands is a love language too

by basket_of_fruits3



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Languages, M/M, Straight up fluff, grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basket_of_fruits3/pseuds/basket_of_fruits3
Summary: Haru likes to make grabby hands at Yuki, but one time, Yuki does it too.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	grabby hands is a love language too

Haru liked to gently grab onto Yuki’s clothing as a form of greeting or way to get his attention. 

The first time he did this was when they were fairly young, not too long after Haru had presumptively yelled at Yuki for being the rat, blaming him for making him, the ox, appear stupid to everyone else. Yuki had broken the shackles around his heart with a simple question and after that day, Haru had wanted to befriend Yuki. He wanted to know all about him, what kind of games he liked to play, what his favorite color was, if his eyes were as pretty close up as they had been far away - they were - but unfortunately, Haru didn’t see a lot of Yuki. They went to separate schools and he didn’t see him much around the estate, always seeming to be kept with Akito, they only really saw each other at Shishou’s dojo. 

One day, Yuki had come by the dojo after not having shown up for a couple of weeks. When Haru saw him his eyes lit up and he sprinted towards him, almost tripping in excitement. He raised his arms outward in a T shape, planning to hug Yuki, but Yuki’s eyes stopped him in his tracks. His pretty eyes had widened in shock, looking almost fear stricken. Haru lowered his arms and slowly reached forward instead to gently grasp onto Yuki’s martial arts uniform at the waist, a slight frown on his face. 

“Hi, Yuki” Haru said softly. “You haven’t come in awhile. I missed you.”

A slight flush bloomed on Yuki’s cheeks and he shuffled nervously,

“I had a cold...but I’m ok now.” 

Haru flashed him a sweet smile, “I’m glad. Come on, everyone is warming up already.” Haru let go of his shirt to grab his hand and led him towards the others.

From then on, Haru had understood that Yuki was apprehensive of physical touch, so whenever he saw him, he would gently pinch the fabric of his shirt, just as he did back then. 

When they began their relationship, Haru would tug on Yuki’s shirt when he wanted a kiss or a cuddle. Yuki would roll his eyes, mock irritation dampened by his smile, and happily oblige.

One evening, Haru had come home to his and Yuki’s apartment later than usual. Yuki was sitting on the couch and peered up at the door when he heard the twist of the doorknob. He could instantly tell that Haru had had a rough day, walking in with hunched shoulders and weary eyes. 

“Haru?”

“Hi, babe” Haru said with a tired smile, his voice slow and melodic. He placed his things down on the table and then opened the fridge, staring blankly into it looking for something to eat.

It wasn’t often that Haru got into a bad mood or visibly showed any signs of discontent, he always tried to hide it for the sake of others, so Yuki knew that today must have been especially trying.

But luckily, Yuki had an idea up his sleeve to make him smile.

He sidled up next to Haru at the fridge, grabbed a small section of his halfway unbuttoned shirt, and tugged, once, twice, three times in quick succession.

Haru froze for a second, looked down at Yuki’s hand on his shirt, and then up to his face, surprised. Then, with one final tug, Yuki brought Haru’s lips to his own. 

At the soft press of his lips the day’s troubles seeped away, all of his unease lifted from his shoulders as if it had never been there in the first place. Haru was reveling in Yuki’s affection when Yuki pulled away, wearing a smug smile on his face. Haru couldn’t believe it. Yuki had just used his own tactic against him. Grabby hands.

Haru smiled bright and launched himself into Yuki’s arms, tucking his face into Yuki’s neck. Wrapping his arms around Haru’s broad shoulders and giggling at his antics, Yuki said,

“Good to know such a small thing makes you happy”

“Mm, everything you do makes me happy”

They stayed in their embrace a moment longer, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other emitted. Haru released his grip around Yuki’s waste and this time it was he who tugged on Yuki’s shirt.

“Can we get some ginger pork?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haru and Yuki live in my mind rent free. Very short but I hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at basket-of-fruits


End file.
